Cuestión de perspectiva
by LiaraPrinceton Translator
Summary: La voz de Nanaba lo sobresaltó de pronto... / Drabble / Mikenana


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) es creación de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **N/T:** Un lindo drabble y tercer fic que traduzco de esta maravillosa autora. Antes JulyStorms, ahora Literary, pero siempre la misma calidad. Y sí, otro Mikenana 3

 **Notas de la autora:** Idea #3. "Cosas que dirías bajo las estrellas mientras descansas en el césped". A petición de Landofcheese en Tumblr.

.

.

 **Cuestión de Perspectiva**

 **Por Literary**

 **Traducción autorizada de**

 **LiaraPrinceton**

 **Imagen de portada por Haru_3778**

.

.

—Se ve diferente desde aquí afuera, ¿no es verdad?

La voz de Nanaba lo sobresaltó de pronto. Algo que no debió haberle ocurrido, no al hombre con mejor olfato, capaz de detectar titanes a kilómetros y que podía, incluso, adivinar efectivamente cuántos de ellos podría haber. Se suponía, que nada tendría que ser capaz de sobresaltarlo a _él._

Forzó a sus hombros para relajarse y se entornó suavemente hasta poder mirar el rostro de Nanaba.

Ella estaba sonriendo, con su barbilla ligeramente levantada, los ojos atentos a lo que tenían sobre ellos.

—No es tan diferente, en realidad —le dijo.

Nanaba inclinó la cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. —Pero, por alguna razón, sigue luciendo diferente, ¿no crees?

Ella estaba en lo cierto, desde luego.

—Seguro que Hange tiene —él comenzó, lentamente—, una teoría o dos al respecto.

Nanaba bufó divertida y Mike odió admitir que había sonado encantadora.

—No creo estar lista para exponerme a tanto conocimiento —le contestó ella—. Simplemente, _me gustaría_ dormir esta noche… Al menos un poco.

Una pequeña siesta era todo lo que cualquiera de ellos podría pedir. Incluso aunque se sintieran seguros en la oscuridad, no era suficiente como para dormir así como así. Todos tenían demasiado en qué pensar, además: como en quién quedaría vivo, junto a ellos, cuando la expedición terminara, y quién sería dejado atrás, convertido en pedazos de carne y sangre que quedaran esparcidos en pleno campo abierto.

Ausente, Mike tiró de las briznas del césped a su lado: —Tengo una teoría —admitió.

Entornando la cabeza, Nanaba miró abajo, hacia él. Su sonrisa cambió: —¿Oh, sí? —preguntó. Y cuando lo vio asentir suavemente, decidió hundirse en el pastó junto a él—. Bueno, _tengo_ algo de tiempo. Así que, ¿de qué se trata esa teoría tuya?

Mike giró el tallo de un diente de león entre sus dedos antes de que se resquebrajara y decidiera dejarlo en donde lo arrancó. Las suaves esporas blancas comenzaron a esparcirse en la cálida brisa.

—Bueno —inició, apuntando su propia cabeza de nuevo para mirar al cielo—, puede ser que los muros no interfieran mucho con nuestro panorama del cielo, pero considero que son _ellos_ los que hacen la diferencia.

—Entonces, dices que todo es cuestión de perspectiva —Nanaba levantó una pierna sobre la otra y estiró ambas frente a sí misma. La punta del pie que atravesaba su pierna se alargó hacia la rodilla de Mike para darle un pequeño golpecito—. Los muros nos dan la ilusión de que el cielo no es completamente libre, y esa es la razón por la cual luce mucho más abierto cuando estamos fuera de ellos.

—Así es —respondió él—. Pero, podría existir otra clase de muros, ¿no? ¿Más lejos?

—¿Podría ser que el cielo fuera aún más bonito si encontraramos nuestro camino al otro lado de _esos_ muros? ¿O todo luciría igual…?

—Hum…

—Si asumimos que todo es cuestión de perspectiva, claro —agregó al final.

—No sabemos si existen más muros más allá o no, así que, probablemente todo luzca igual.

—¿Hasta que nosotros reconozcamos la diferencia? —preguntó Nanaba.

—Así es.

—Pienso igual —le contestó—. Aunque, dudo que me esté perdiendo de algo espectacular de todos modos…

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Todo luce realmente lindo justo desde aquí.

La punta de su bota se rozó con su rodilla otra vez, y él inclinó la mirada para encontrar a Nanaba mirándolo a él en lugar del cielo sobre ellos. Tal vez fue un poco tonto, pero él pensó que quizá, sólo quizá, esta vez, ella no estaba hablando sobre el cielo.


End file.
